By the Shore (A Candy BoyStrawberry Panic Crossover)
by KumiBear
Summary: Let us see what happens when a group of girls go through a series a drama.


Everything is so perfect, my family, my friends, my life. Okay, maybe it isn't perfect but life is good right now. Summer, is the best thing in the entire world, only because I get to spend it with my special someone. Yeah, Kaname, she's my everything and I know she has an odd name but hey, I love her for her. We do mostly everything together and I'm so lucky to have a girl like her. Right now, we're in the middle of summer and ohhhh gosh, I'm loving it. Kaname visits me almost every day.

*honk honk*

Oh! That's her, we're going to the beach for a few days. She has a cottage right out by the ocean and I can't wait to spend every waking minute with her. Anyway, got to go!

~And Here It Begins~

I kissed my mother goodbye and scooped up my bag. As I opened the front door, I spotted Kaname waiting for me in her big, red hummer. She pushed open the door to the front seat and I slid in right next to her, chucking my belongings into the back. Kaname gripped my chin and pressed her lips lovingly against mine. We stayed in this position for a few moments until she pulled away.

"Ready kid?" She asked, starting up the car.

"Of course!" I said, turning on the radio.

Kaname nodded with a smirk and from there, we drove off. I rolled down my window and stuck out my hand, feeling the warm breeze brush against my palms. The sun was beaming perfectly today, I'll miss it soon enough though. We rode by many small shops, gas stations and fields. A scent of salt tickled the insides of my nostrils, I felt the temperature drop slightly . . . we were finally here! It had almost been an hour since we left town. The huge truck had began to slow down and finally came to a stop.

"Smell that Hikari?" Kaname asked, hopping out of the driver seat and onto the pavement.

"Mhm . . . The salty, sweet smell of waves, sand and summer love." I sighed, taking a long whiff of air.

"Exactly. Oh, I forgot to tell you that Momomi, Yaya, Amane and Tsubomi and will be here later. They'll be staying the week here as well."

"I thought it was just going to be us."

"Yeah I know, I should have warned you earlier, but hey, it's like they won't even be here. Trust me." Kaname said, taking our bags inside.

"Like I haven't heard that one before . . ." I mumbled to myself.

I watched Kaname enter the seashell blue cottage and decided to take a walk on the beach. My feet were burning inside my sneakers so I kicked them off along with my socks on the deck. Stepping out onto the soft, warm sand, I wiggled my toes and giggled slightly. I strolled along the shoreline, letting the cool waves unravel onto my ankles. The beach was silent and it seemed as if no one was around. It was about 7 and the sun was beginning to set, so maybe everyone is already in. I stopped walking when I heard a quiet splashing coming from the water. When I looked out at the sun touching the waters horizon, there was a figure standing there, just staring out. They weren't facing me, so I didn't know if it was a male or female. Just then, the figure turned and gazed straight at me. The person turned fully around and made its way over to me. Maybe they were looking at me because I was staring at them funny.

As the figure had gotten a little closer, I discovered it was a girl, about my age. She was slightly built, but thin and had chocolate brown hair. Finally, she approached me slowly with a friendly smile.

"Hey."

"Uhm, hi." I muttered.

"I see you've been watching me swim."

"U-Uh! I wasn't watching, I was just-"

"Its alright, I was taking a short dip because no one is usually out at this time."

"Oh . . ."

"I'm Kanade." She delivered.

"Hikari . . ." I whispered.

"Well Hikari, that's a great name and you don't have to whisper." She giggled. "How bout we go get some ice cream and chat for awhile?"

"Uhm . . ." As I was about to say my answer, I could perceive loud voices and laughing coming from the cottage. That's when I knew they had arrived. "Sorry, but I have to go, maybe another time."

"Oh its fine. I'll see ya then. Bye."

Kanade grinned and headed off down the beach, disappearing. I sighed and made my way back to the cottage, not really wanting to hang out with Kaname's obnoxious friends. As I entered through the sliding, glass doors, I was greeted by noisy commotion. I followed the noise to the living room where Kaname, Yaya, Momomi and Tsubomi were taking shots, except Amane

"There you are Hikari, where've ya been?" Catechized Kaname.

"I went for a walk."

"Oh cool, want something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm just gonna go shower and maybe eat."

"Alright then, suit yourself."

Kaname turned away from me and began conversating with her friends once again, barely noticing my existence. I sighed and went down the hall, slipping into the bathroom. Everything was weird between my friends and I ever since last year. Yaya and I and even Amane, I just don't speak to them anymore. Let's see how this week goes . . .


End file.
